


I Got Something To Tell You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/confort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving Out, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine has something to tell Steve, & Danny, as they have their breakfast together. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	I Got Something To Tell You:

*Summary: Catherine has something to tell Steve, & Danny, as they have their breakfast together. What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“Morning, Doll”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, as he was making some French toast for their breakfast, on that beautiful morning. He kisses her on the cheek, & hands her a cup of coffee. She “thanked” him, & sat on a stool, as she watched him cook.

 

“That smells so amazing, Danny, You are becoming a talent chef”, as she smiled at him. “I got to tell you guys something, It can wait til Steve comes down, & we have our breakfast together”. Danny nodded, & they were silent for the rest of the time.

 

Breakfast was done, as soon as Commander Steve McGarrett came down the stairs. They were eating the wonderful meal, & everything was good, til the former seal noticed that something was up with Catherine. But, He decided not to push, til she was ready, & they will listen to whatever she has to say.

 

After they have a second cup of coffee, The Naval Beauty took a deep breath, & said, “I am gonna be moving out, I found a wonderful place, & I think it’s perfect for me”, She said, as she looked at the two men in front of her, as she smiled at them.

 

“You don’t have to rush, We love having you here with us, Cath”, The Five-O Commander said, as he was shocked by the news, that she just delivered. Danny said agreeing, “Yeah, We want you to stay here, You are important to us, But, We will support you, Okay ?”, Catherine nodded, & kisses them on the cheek.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was worried about her, & the blond turned to his lover, & saw that he was worried too. “Everything will be fine, Love, You’ll see”, Danny said with a smile, & the hunky brunette knew that he was right. Steve, & him went to help their friend with their packing.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
